Li'l Suzy and the Dazzlings Meet the Seventeen Princesses and their Extras
In their dressing room, seventeen pretty and adoring girls and their extra girls are enjoying themselves by doing their everyday routines. If you ever want to know who they were, here they are. The first girl is a 15 year old girl with shoulder-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing an off-the-shoulder violet and lavender gown with a purple brim on her neckline, shoulder sleeves with long diamond-shaped designs on both sides attached to the long sleeves, and peplum, a lilac underskirt, violet barrettes in her hair, amethyst earrings, and violet pumps. Her name is Kairi, and she was giving herself a makeover. The second girl is the same as the Princess Peach from the Arcade, except that she's wearing pink clear glass slippers with butterfly decorations on them. Her name is, well, Princess Peach, and she was brushing another girl's hair. The third girl is an 18 year old girl with tan skin, short black hair, navy blue eyes, and wearing a light green sleeveless, strapless dress with glittery reeds, (Similar to Tiana's lily pad dress), matching opera gloves, matching pumps, a green diamond necklace, and a lily pad tiara. Her name is Nadia La Arwall, and she was admiring her outfit in front of a mirror. The fourth girl is a human woman with short spiky black hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a red sleeveless dress and red shoes. Her name is Crysta, and she was singing to some ponies. The fifth girl is a 14 year old with long hip-length gold lemon-yellow hair, gray blue eyes, pale pink lips, and wearing white wing-like hair clips, a gold tiara with a pink jewel on it, white arm gloves, aqua blue eyeshadow, a fuchsia beaded necklace, a pink neck ribbon with a big, gold necklace attached to it, a fuchsia sleeveless dress with a blue zigzag design on the bottom of her dress and a dark fuchsia bodice, a white camisole, a big, gold belt with a blue sash — decorated with red, white, and gold yellow tribal patterns — and pink sandals. Her name is Toon Princess Zelda, and she was polishing her Pendant of Wisdom in front of another mirror. The sixth girl is a 16 year old with hip-length wild curly red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sky blue dress with yellow rims. Her name is Merida, and she was combing her hair with a fork she calls a "Dinglehopper." The seventh girl is a humanoid female mouse of about 5 years old with light brown fur, a light red nose, and wearing a red ribbon on her left ear, blue dress with short, puffy baby blue sleeves decorated with red hairlines, a white collar sticking out form the back, and a forest green bodice, a white petticoat, and blue shoes with baby blue bows. Her name is Olivia Flaversham, and she was reading a book while humming "Beauty and the Mouse King Theme Song." The eighth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and very long light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hairclip, and wearing a white short-sleeved dress with a light green long skirt with pink stitched butterfly images on the tip of her skirt. Her name is Fluttershy, and she was painting a picture of the Solar System. The ninth girl is a 10 year old with short orange hair, crimson eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless knight armored-like skort dress, gold fingerless armored gloves, and gold boots. Her name is Sora Takenouchi, and she was polishing her bow and arrows. The tenth girl is a 16 year old girl with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing two feathers on the sides of her hair, a white dress with silver clear short poofy sleeves, a yellow x-shaped embroidery around the torso, small blue triangular-shaped rims, with the sun, moon, and star symbols on each of them, and feathers at the tip of her skirt, a silver multi-beaded necklace, silver stubbed earrings, white evening gloves, orange leggings, and silver sandals with red heels. Her name is Princess Elise III, and she was taking a nap. The eleventh girl is a teenage girl with knee-length wavy dark brown hair tied in a beret with the two front strands of her hair tied, dark aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green sleeveless Polynesian-like dress, and a gold anklet on her left ankle. Her name is Aisha, and she was drinking oolong tea with her right hand and sculpting a clamshell made of some pink sticky-like substance with her left hand. The twelfth girl is a 13 year old girl with long brown hair braided in pigtails, brown eyes, and wearing a crystal headband and a blue royal harem-like shirt and pants with light blue silk short sleeves and a light blue silk sash on her waist connected to a sapphire gem brooch on her belt, a sapphire gem brooch on her shirt, and gold harem shoes. Her name is Sheeta, and she was sniffing a flower while floating on a magic carpet. The thirteenth girl is an 11 year old female Mobian echidna with orange fur, orange dreadlock-like quills with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband with a tiny blue gem in the center, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue ring-like rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. Her name is Tikal, and she was getting her hair brushed by the second Peach. The fourteenth girl is a 14 year old with short chin-length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue kimono-like dress with red and gold rims, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her name is Serena, and she was dusting off her dress. The fifteenth girl is a 13 year old with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a green short-sleeved dress with purplish black rims, dark green slip-on shoes, and a big red hair ribbon underneath a gold tiara with multicolored gems engraved in it. Her name is Kiki, and she was drawing a picture of Peach brushing Tikal’s hair while floating on her broomstick. The sixteenth girl is a 15 year old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a crystal blue off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, triangular, transparent powder blue sleeves, a long, transparent, floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes, and ice-made kitten heels. Her name is Namine, Kairi's twin sister, and she was sculpting a mini ice castle with her powers. The seventeenth girl is a 14 year old with reddish-brown, curly, shoulder-length hair with a blue bow on top and blue eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless dress with gold rims, pale plue arm gloves, a gold tiara, and red slippers. Her name is Dorothy Gale, and she was tinkering on a music box. The eighteenth girl is the same as the Blossom from the Arcade. She is, well, Blossom, Crysta's lady-in-waiting, and she is singing with Crysta. The ninteenth girl is the same as the Bubbles from the Arcade. She is, well, Bubbles, Crysta's second lady-in-waiting, and she is singing with Crysta. The twentieth girl is the same as the Buttercup from the Arcade. She is, well, Buttercup, Crysta's third lady-in-waiting, and she is composing silently to Crysta, Blossom, and Bubbles' singing like a conductor. The twenty-first girl is the same as the Princess Daisy from the Arcade, except that she's wearing orange clear glass slippers with flower decorations on them. She is, well, Princess Daisy, Peach's sister, and she is polishing Tikal's bracelets. The twenty-second girl is a female black and white feathered Adelie Penguin with a skirt-like pouch. She is beautiful with purple eyeshadow, a light orange beak with a red tip, green eyes, light orange webbed feet, and wearing a pink rosebud on top of her head with a pink pearl attached to a black string underneath, and a purple choker with a pink stone on it, a pink and white, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress with puffy shoulder sleeves decorated with white diamond designs, a light gray brim on her neckline, and a white peplum and underskirt. She is Marina, Olivia's sister, and she is also reading a book with Olivia. The twenty-third girl is a 14 year old with shoulder-length purple pink hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved purple and pink harem-like shirt and pants with a lavender silk sash on her hips with light orange flame designs, and purple harem shoes. She is Lavagirl, Sheeta's sister, and she is sculpting a rock figure of her lover, Sharkboy, with her harmless lava abilities. The twenty-fourth girl is the same as the Adagio from the Arcade. She is, well, Adagio Dazzle, Sheeta and Lavagirl's cousin, and she is making a flower chain. The twenty-fifth girl is the same as the Aria from the Arcade. She is, well, Aria Blaze and Lavagirl, Sheeta's second cousin, and she is making a flower chain with Adagio. The twenty-sixth girl is the same as the Starlight from the Arcade. She is, well, Starlight Glimmer, Sheeta and Lavagirl's third cousin, and she is making a flower chain with Adagio and Aria. The twenty-seventh girl is the same as the Sonata from the Arcade. She is, well, Sonata Dusk, Sheeta and Lavagirl's fourth cousin, and she is making a flower chain with Adagio, Aria, and Starlight. The twenty-eighth girl is the same as the Trixie from the Arcade. She is, well, Trixie, Sheeta and Lavagirl's fifth cousin, and she is making a flower chain with Adagio, Aria, Starlight, and Sonata. The twenty-ninth girl is a unicorn-like girl with lavender skin, violet eyes, very long dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved dress with a indigo long skirt with stitched pink stars on the edge of her skirt. She is Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy's sister, and she is painting Mercury and Venus. The thirtieth girl is a Pegasus-like girl with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, very long rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress with a rainbow (Colored red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and pink) long skirt with stitched yellow lightning bolt images on the edge of her skirt. She is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy's second sister, and she is painting Earth and Mars. The thirty-first girl is an earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, very long tied up blonde hair, a southern accent, and wearing a white and blue short-sleeved dress with a dark blue long skirt with stitched red apple images on the edge of her skirt. She is Applejack, Fluttershy's third sister, and she is painting Jupiter. The thirty-second girl is pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, very long curly magenta hair, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress with a pink long skirt with stitched light pink and light blue balloon images on the tip of her skirt. She is Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy's fourth sister, and she is painting Saturn. The thirty-third girl is pure white skin, dark blue eyes, very long royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic-accent, and wearing a white short-sleeved dress with a purple long skirt with stitched cyan diamond images on the tip of her skirt. She is Rarity, Fluttershy's fifth sister, and she is painting Neptune. The thirty-fourth girl is pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, very long red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta short-sleeved dress with a red and yellow long skirt with stitched gold sun images on the tip of her skirt. She is Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy's sixth sister, and she is painting Pluto. The thirty-fifth girl is 14 years old with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue kimono with a black wrap, a red ribbon, and a white collar, and black ballet slippers. She is Xion, Kairi and Namine's little sister, and she is enjoying a slice of chocolate cake. The thirty-sixth girl is a teenage girl with hip-length red orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless Polynesian-like dress. She is Bloom, and she is practicing her Dragon Flame abilities. The thirty-seventh girl is a teenage girl with hip-length blond hair with a pink hairband, brown eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless Polynesian-like dress. She is Stella, and she is practicing her Sun, Moon, and stars abilities. The thirty-eighth girl is a teenage girl with hip-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails by red scrunchies, navy blue eyes, and wearing a red sleeveless Polynesian-like dress. She is Musa, and she is practicing her music abilities. The thirty-ninth girl is a teenage girl with hip-length light brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a pink sleeveless Polynesian-like dress. She is Flora, and she is practicing her flora life abilities. The fortieth girl is a teenage girl with short magenta hair with asymmetrical style, aqua green eyes, and wearing a purple sleeveless Polynesian-like dress. She is Tecna, and she is practicing her technology abilities. The forty-first girl is a teenage girl with hip-length magenta hair with the two front strands with dyed bleach blonde coloration, purple eyes, and wearing a'' white sleeveless Polynesian-like dress. She is Roxy, and she is practicing her fauna life abilities. The forty-second girl is a 10 year old girl with elbow-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver tiara, a dark blue short-sleeved dress with silver rims, and black slippers. She is Alice Liddell, Dorothy's sister, and she is playing "Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions" on her Nintendo 3DS XL. And the last girl is a 12 year old girl with short dark orange hair tied in a braided ponytail by a blue hair ribbon, and wearing a bronze tiara, a light blue short-sleeved dress with bronze rims, and dark blue slippers. She is Wendy Moira Angela Darling, Dorothy's other sister, and she is cleaning her necklace. At that moment, six unexpected guests arrived. It was a 6 year old girl with short orange hair, peach skin, and wearing a green headband, a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a white Peter Pan collar, a green overall skirt with yellow buttons on the end of her suspenders on the front, white knee-high socks, and black slip-on shoes. Her name was Li'l Suzy. The first girl with Suzy is the real Adagio Dazzle. The second girl with Suzy is the real Aria Blaze. The third girl with Suzy is the real Starlight Glimmer. The fourth girl with Suzy is the real Sonata Dusk. And the last girl with Suzy is the real Trixie. "Uh, hi." Suzy and the real Dazzlings said while nervously waving to the 42 girls. The Seventeen Princesses and their extras began to defend themselves. Sora and Zelda pulled a magic arrow and Light Arrow on their magic bow and Light Bow. Nadia held up her wooden spoon. Crysta, the second Blossom, the second Bubbles, the second Buttercup, Kairi, and Xion put up their dukes. Elise got out her needle. Olivia and Marina held up their books. Tikal got out her wooden staff. Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer wielded out their frying pans. Merida pointed her dinglehopper at the six intruders. Serena got out her sword. Sheeta, Lavagirl, the second Adagio, the second Aria, the second Starlight, the second Sonata, and the second Trixie held up their magic lamp replica. Kiki, Namine, Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Roxy prepared to cast a spell from their hands. Dorothy, Alice, and Wendy held up their music box, 3DS, and necklace. And the second Peach and second Daisy took out their right glass slippers, broke them, and held them like shivs. "Whoa, whoa, ladies, my friends and I can explain!" Trixie exclaimed frantically. "See, um...." Aria tried to explain. "We're princesses, too!" Suzy piped in, answering for Aria. Kairi was confused as the princesses and their extras eased down. "Wait. What?" "Yeah! Princess Suzy of, uh.... Sugar Rush?" said the girl. ”Princess Adagio Dazzle.” ”Princess Aria Blaze.” ”Princess Starlight Glimmer.” ”Princess Sonata Dusk.“ ”And Princess Trixie.” "I'm sure you've heard of us." Starlight said. "It'd be embarrassing for you if you haven't," Sonata said, laughing nervously. Then they noticed the second Powerpuff Girls, second Peach, second Daisy, and the second Dazzlings and got amazed along with the second Dazzlings. "Wow, you look like us!" Both Dazzlings said in amazement. "And we know a different Peach, Daisy, and Powerpuff Girls from the Arcade." Suzy admitted in amazement. "Well, talk about a small world." The second Buttercup agreed. "Well, what kind of princesses are you?" asked Tikal, lowering her wooden staff and pointing it at the new girls. "What kind?" repeated Suzy and the Dazzlings. "Can you prove it to us?" Kiki asked. The Mane Seven showed their long hair. "Do you have magic hair?" they asked. "No." said Suzy and the Dazzlings. "Magic hands?" asked Kiki, Namine, and the Winx Club, as stars, ice crystals, and various magic shot out of the palms of their hands. "No." Suzy and the Dazzlings said again. The second Peach and second Daisy were playing with their animals friends. Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the second Dazzlings were cuddling Raksha. And Tikal was playing with Pikachu, the Gangreen Gang's animal selves, and Zazu. "Do animals talk to you?" asked the second Peach, as she and the second Daisy showed Suzy and the Dazzlings the animals. "No." said Suzy and the Dazzlings. "Have you traveled to another world?" Dorothy, Alice, and Wendy asked. "Sometimes." “Were you picked as a chosen hero to save everyone?” Zelda, Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Roxy asked. ”Especially your loved ones?” Serena asked. ”We saved our game before.” Trixie answered. Crysta held up a red apple with glowing neon green goo in the form off a skull oozing on it and green smoke erupting from it. "Were you poisoned?" she asked. "No." Elise was reaching out to touch the spindle of a spinning wheel while Nadia held her arm back, which she let her. "Cursed?" Nadia and Elise asked in unison. "No." "Kidnapped or enslaved?" Olivia, Marina, Zelda, the Mane Seven, Kiki, the second Peach, and second Daisy excitedly asked in unison. "No!" Suzy and the Dazzlings answered. "Are you guys okay? Should any of us call the police?" Adagio asked in concern. Merida leaned closer to Suzy and the Dazzlings after taking off her shoes. "Then I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch seductress, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs?" she said, as she lifted her right leg and wiggled her toes before smiling at Suzy and the Dazzlings. "No!" said Suzy and the Dazzlings. "Good Lord, who would do that?!" Trixie asked in an aghast tone. "Have you ever had True Love's Kiss?" asked Crysta, Elise, Nadia, and Merida, with Crysta in a singsong voice, while leaning a little towards Suzy. "Eww! Barf!" Suzy exclaimed in disgust. "We did, and we loved it!" The Dazzlings said, glad of that question, since they did, after all, kiss the Gangreen Gang before. "Do you have daddy issues?" asked Sheeta. "Or mommy issues?" Lavagirl, Merida, and Sora added. "Or both parents issues?" Sheeta and Lavagirl added as well. "I don't even have a mom!" replied Suzy. "Neither do we!" Kairi, the second Peach, Crysta, Zelda, the second Daisy, Olivia, Tikal, Namine, Dorothy, Xion, the second Blossom, the second Bubbles, the second Buttercup, Marina, Alice, and Wendy exclaimed happily while posing. "And who doesn't have dads like us?" The Dazzlings asked. "Us." Crysta, Peach, Daisy, Nadia, Kairi, Namine, and Xion answered happily while posing. "And now for the million-dollar question," said Fluttershy. "Do people assume all your problems got solved because a prince showed up?" "Yes!" said Suzy and the Dazzlings. "What is up with that?" Adagio asked. "They ''are princesses!" the Seventeen Princesses and their extras exclaimed in joy, and Crysta and Bubbles sang a few notes in delight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wreck-It Ralph Fanmakes Category:Wreck-It Ralph Parodies